


Famous Husband

by schrijverr



Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Celebrity Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, History Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Relationship Reveal, Shipper Sam, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), YouTube, YouTuber Dean Winchester, Youtube AU, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: Dean is a pretty famous YouTuber, who is happily married to Castiel, a normal teacher, who doesn’t like the spotlight. He stays behind the scenes, but when someone offhandedly comments that some people believe the Husband doesn’t exist, he starts to rethink his decision to stay unknown.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: YouTuber Dean Married Teacher Cas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752514
Comments: 43
Kudos: 575
Collections: The Destiel Fan Survey Favs Collection





	Famous Husband

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler warning:** Cas has two students, who go digging into his private life, so if you are sensitive to that, be careful. I do NOT condone their behaviour and if you do I reccomend you rethink some of your choices. WHat they do in this fic in wrong, but I needed it to further the plot, so apoligies :)
> 
> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well. I'm always happy to talk to you, so I hope you pop in to say hi!!

Castiel Novak-Winchester was a normal high school History teacher known as Mr. Novak. He was a bit of a dork who was lenient with his students and sometimes surprised them with his meme or pop culture knowledge. This last fact was not because Castiel was secretly hip or up to date with the kids, no this was because Castiel was married to YouTuber Dean Novak-Winchester, with as handle: Dean. Nothing fancy, just simple, like he was.  
  
Castiels students of course didn’t know he was married to the popular YouTuber, he had never starred in a video or even spoken or appeared in the background, because Castiel was a private and shy person and Dean loved him and would do anything for him. So, no matter how much Dean wanted to show Castiel off, his angel was carefully edited out of every single video.  
  
~  
  
On Thursday Castiels Junior AP class streamed into the classroom for the last lesson of the day with bored expressions on their faces and all sagged into their seats. Castiel shook his head as he decided that these kids deserved a bit of a break today. Then he started the lesson, but fifteen minutes before the end of class he closed his book and announced: “We have some time left, so we’re going to watch a fun YouTube video to relax. Any suggestions?”  
  
Immediately their faces perked up and one girl, Rey, said: “Just before class Dean uploaded a video, can we watch that one? I really want to, but I don’t have the time today otherwise, please.”  
  
Castiel hadn’t expected that, he of course knew that his husband was a well known star and that kids in his classes watched him, but it somehow still came as a shock. He hid his feelings though and instead asked if anyone had any objections, when none came he looked up the video under the careful instructions of Rey.  
  
Then his husband showed up on the board, he was sitting in his car, the beloved Impala that all his fans knew from his video series on how to take care of her and his rants about her on his streams. While he drove he told the camera: “Today Sam is off from doing boring lawer-y stuff, so we’re going to drive over to our uncle, Bobby, you might know him, but it’s a pretty far drive, so when I’ve picked him up we’re going to do a Q&A while we ride. See haters, I’m efficient. This is YouTube-ing at it’s finest.”  
  
He then laughed and it cut to two people sitting in the car. Sam said hello, before grabbing his phone to look up the questions the people send in. Castiel remember that this weekend the two brothers had taken a trip to Bobby’s place, so they must have filmed it then. Sam started off: “So, _@Deansgirlnumber1_ asked: “how do you feel being so close to 7 mil subs?””  
  
Dean made a turn while he answered: “Good question, I don’t know man. I never thought in my wildest dreams that anyone would even watch, so the fact that all this happened is crazy. I am very grateful for it, so I think I’m gonna have to go with that, incredibly grateful.”  
  
A few more questioned followed, about annoying habits, special interest, or embarrassing memories. Then Sam said: “ _@MysteriousHubby_ asked: “can we at least get a description of your husband, please!!!!”, yes it has four exclamation marks.” Sam looked over, “I know you love waxing poetry about him.”  
  
Dean got a dopey smile on his face and a dreamy look in his eyes that made Castiel go soft as he saw it, that was his favourite Dean-smile, the smile he only used for him.  
  
Then Dean shook himself out of it and frowned as he said: “I do love to do that, but it’s not my fault that his eyes are absolutely stunning and he’s very sexy, but as you know my sunshine is private and I respect that. I would never want to push him to do something he doesn’t want, we have boundaries and we believe in consent, as should all of you. So sorry _@MysteriousHubby_ , but all I can tell you is that he is beautiful.”  
  
The girls in the room squealed and Mary gushed: “Isn’t it adorable how much he loves that man, you can see it in how he talks.”  
  
Another girl swooned and said: “I wish someone talked about me like he does about his husband. He never gives anything away, but he always manages to turn it into a complement about how sweet and gorgeous his sunshine is.”  
  
Castiel paused the video and with faked confusion he asked: “I’m confused, why doesn’t he talk about his husband?”  
  
Rey was quick to explain: “Well, he’s been married for a year now and he’s been dating this guy since forever, but he’s very shy and he doesn’t like camera’s apparently, so Dean edits him out and never mentions him by name, only calling him cute nicknames like angel or sunshine, or he just calls him ‘my husband’. It’s very cute how he seems to melt every time the man is mentioned, but a lot of people are curious about this mystery guy, some don’t even believe he exist, I do though, you can’t fake being that madly in love.”  
  
Some girls agreed and Castiel nodded as he let the video continue. He mulled Rey's words over and mused, I didn’t know people didn’t believe I existed. Dean must have hidden it, because he thought it would hurt my feelings, how sweet of him.  
  
He watched the brothers do Deans sign-off: “Bye hunters, see you on the road!”  
  
Then the screen faded to black, before anyone cold break the silence the bell rang and the kids were out of the room with a quick goodbye to their teacher. When Rey walked by she said: “Bye, Mr. Novak, thank you for letting me watch the video. I’ll make sure to do my homework.”  
  
Castiel laughed and said: “That would be a first.”  
  
Rey shot him a quick grin and a wink over her shoulder then she was gone with everyone else. Castiel shook his head to himself as he whispered: “Teenagers.”  
  
He left the building and got into his tan-colored car to go home. There he walked to the door and was greeted by Dean with a kiss on his forehead as he took Castiels stuff of his hands and helped him out of the trench-coat. After he was done he asked: “So, how was your day, sunshine.”  
  
“It was pleasant, Dean.” Castiel told him with a smile, “I watched your video with one of my classes, you have fans at the school. You were very handsome in it. How has your day been?”  
  
“Good, but it got better when you walked through the door.” Dean smirked.  
  
Castiel gave him a slight shove as he said: “Sap.”  
  
Dean batted his eyelashes and said: “You love me for it, darlin’.”  
  
With a quick peck Castiel said: “Yeah, I do.” then walked to the kitchen with a happy Dean trailing behind him.  
  
When they were sitting at the table with homemade burgers Dean started up the conversation again: “So, I have fans at your school, maybe I should come and say hi to them.”  
  
“Dean.” Castiel said with a glare, “I know you want to, but they’ll never leave me alone after that. I have to be an authority figure and I can’t do that if I’ve done dumb shit like getting covered in whipped cream on camera.”  
  
“That was one- well, not one time, but come on. Please, Cas, consider it.” Dean whined.  
  
“I am.” Castiel told him.  
  
Dean perked up, like a puppy near a bone. Castiel rolled his eyes fondly at him and said: “I have recently been informed that people believe I don’t exist and I don’t want them thinking they have a chance when you’re mine, right sweetheart?”  
  
Dean swallowed, Castiel hardly ever used nicknames and the possessiveness was kinda hot. Dumbly Dean shook his head, but when he had found his words and tried to ask him about it Castiel steered the conversation to another topic.  
  
~  
  
Three weeks later and Cas hadn’t mentioned it again, so Dean had let it go, sadly enough, thinking it had been a one time thought that had been discarded after more consideration. However, the opposite was the case. Castiel had been planning proving he was real carefully and now it was time.  
  
Dean was doing his Sunday live show in the living room, this usually meant that Castiel would hide, uhm, grade papers, in the office until Dean brought him a coffee to inform him he was done. Dean always chilled the same way on his life streams, so Castiel knew exactly from where he would be in frame and he had even checked before he left.  
  
So, when Dean was thirty minutes into his stream, Castiel entered the room. When Dean saw him his eyes went wide and he quickly said: “Babe, I’m live.”  
  
While the chat practically blew up, Castiel played his part, giving his husband startled eyes as he asked: “Am I in frame?”  
  
He knew he wasn’t, but having Dean confirm it soothed him. He held up the mug of coffee he had made Dean and said: “I completely forgot, but I made you coffee, it’s black just the way you like it, wait I’ll bring it over.”  
  
He carefully made his way around the edges of the room with Dean guiding him, so he was certain he wouldn’t be spotted. He was lucky they didn’t have any mirrors or that would have been tricky. As he was doing that Dean was ignoring his stream as he followed Cas with his eyes, when his husband came up on the other side of the laptop he gave him a smile that Castiel shyly returned. Deans gaze softened with that and he gratefully took the mug out of Castiels hands. Handing over the mug happened just above the frame, but when Dean had put it aside carefully he stood up to give his husband a quick peck and without thinking he said: “Thanks, Cas, I love you.”  
  
Cas didn’t mind and he answered: “Love you too, Dean. Good luck with your stream, sorry for interrupting.”  
  
Castiel walked away just as carefully as Dean said with a grin: “You can never interrupt me. Have fun doing boring adult stuff.”  
  
“Having a normal job, isn’t boring, it’s called being a productive member of society, you should try it sometime.” Castiel sassed as he closed the door behind him, through the wood he could hear Deans laughter.  
  
He quickly hurried to the kitchen to watch the stream. He was just in time to see Dean wipe the laugh tears out of his eyes as he said: “I love that man, he’s the best. You look at him and think, ‘oh what a sweetheart’, but he can be a little shit if he wants.”  
  
In the chat people were rioting: “AAHHH HE’S REAL!!!!” “OMG DID YOU HEAR THAT VOICE SO FUCKING DEEP!” “WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?!?!?!?!?” “Ahw, look how soft Dean got when his husband walked in” “DID I HEAR IT RIGHT, DID HE CALL HIM CASS? GUYS WE HAVE A NAME!!!” “IS HE GONNA APPEAR MORE?”  
  
Castiel rolled his eyes, he didn’t mind that the abbreviation of his name was out there. It might be easy to connect with his first name, but most students didn’t know his first name and it was a major gap to link.  
  
Dean ignored most of the comments, but he did say: “For all you non-believers, you just got converted. A real life angel just blessed you with the truth.”  
  
He laughed some more at his own silly comment, before getting serious and saying: “For the record, this was a mess-up, not a promise for more husband content. He stays my sweet, dorky, shy, angel, so don’t make a big deal out of it.”  
  
He tried to talk about some other things, but nothing stuck, all the comment section was interested in was Castiel, which the man found kind of flattering. After ten minutes of trying Dean gave up and said his goodbyes before ending the stream.  
  
A few seconds later he came into the kitchen and was surprised to find Castiel there. “I thought, you’d be up in the office grading your papers.” Dean said.  
  
Castiel shrugged and said: “That was originally the plan, but then I thought about you doing the live stream and the people who didn’t believe I existed, so to make myself feel better I started watching, but then there were all these comments about how sexy you were, which are true, but you’re mine and before I knew it I had entered the room and now that all happened.”  
  
Suddenly the realization of what his actions had meant came over him and he had to lean against the counter to keep upright. Dean was with him in a flash, letting Castiel lean on him while he petted his hair and whispered soothing words into his ear.  
  
When Castiel had calmed down a bit and was sitting at the counter with a mug of tea Dean said: “Let’s first see how everyone reacts to this and if they’re very intrusive I’ll make a video telling them to back off, yeah? Maybe they’ll be chill and cool about it.”  
  
Castiel rubbed his face and said: “I hope so. I also hope that none of my students recognized my voice, I’ve never been so happy that they never listen to me.”  
  
Dean barked a laugh at that and soon the stress of the day was forgotten in front of a nice movie with popcorn, blankets, giggles and kisses.  
  
~  
  
Monday morning his Junior AP class got into the building and his classroom. Rey and Mary were loudly talking about what had happened the day before. Rey said: “I still cannot believe that just happened!”  
  
“Yeah, I know right. Seven years and nothing, then suddenly a whole conversation and a name!” Mary answered, “He sounded a bit gruff, like he had swallowed a lot of gravel, but he was funny and sweet, so Dean hasn’t been lying.”  
  
Castiel walked up behind the unsuspecting girls and asked: “What might be so important that I cannot start my lesson until the news is shared?”  
  
Both jumped a bit, but Rey quickly explained: “Yesterday Dean was doing a live show and his husband walked in!”  
  
“Yeah,” Mary added, “It’s like major, because of the mysteriousness surrounding the guy. He was bringing Dean coffee, which is so sweet, but now there are theories everywhere about who it could be.”  
  
Rey nodded frantically: “Some claim it’s a big celebrity, who’s trying to hide he’s gay and there are sound bits comparing the voice of the husband to some those of celebrities. I personally think it’s someone like me and you, just a shy everyday Joe, you know.”  
  
“Me too.” Mary said, “Oh and we also got a name, or so we think, Dean said: “Thanks Cas, I love you.” So the name must Cas or it’s a nickname, so people are looking all over social media for people with that name.”  
  
Castiel nodded along, he had never been more grateful that he had decided that social media was too much work for him to understand, so he’d never gotten it. But he had a job to do so he told them: “I’m sure it’s all very intriguing and interesting, but you know what’s also interesting? The Civil War, which is what you will spend your time discussing this hour. When the lesson is done you can get back to your mystery man.”  
  
The two girls groaned, along with the others who were listening to the interaction.  
  
Castiels strict start soon mellowed out and by the end of the lesson most kids were on their phone or slowly working through the questions for the homework for next lesson. Rey and Mary were watching a theory video about the stream. They were distracted by Mr. Novak, who clapped in his hands and said: “The bells will almost ring so you guys can put away your stuff and go be a productive member of society.”  
  
The two girls gasps were drowned out by the noise of people packing, but they had heard it clear enough, their teacher had repeated the words of Cas on the stream from yesterday at exactly the same time it played on their video. There was no difference in the voice, their dorky teacher might be Deans husband.  
  
~  
  
Castiel groaned into one of their couch pillows and Dean smirked: “Rough day, buddy?”  
  
“You don’t even know, it seems like all anyone could talk about was that stream of yours. I didn’t even know that many people at the school watched it, but even some staff members were talking about it.” Cas told the pillow.  
  
“Ahw, darling.” Dean said as he sat down next to his husband and massaged Castiels hair: “It’s gonna be okay, soon it will blow over and everything will be normal again, I promise.”  
  
Castiel rolled over to face his husband and said: “I hope so, two of my best Junior AP students, Rey and Mary, are obsessed with it and I am very bad at keeping secrets. It’s surprising, honestly, that I’ve managed to get this far without slipping up.”  
  
“Don’t be self deprecating, honey.” Dean said as he kissed his face, “I hate it when you talk shit about my favourite person.”  
  
The sweet words and the tickling of Deans hair made Castiel giggle. When he did that Dean made such an adoring face at him that Castiel couldn’t help but melt, this was his Dean, his husband, his world, his everything. Dean had made sacrifices for him, helped him through dark times and now he was still here as adoring and beautiful as ever and all his. He whispered: “Dean, I’ll love you till I die.”  
  
Deans eyes widened a bit, before he blushed and hid his face I his arm. When he removed the arm he was still red, but he was smiling softly as he said: “I’ll love you for my whole life as well.”  
  
They stared at each other for a minute, just taking each other in, Castiel had his head in Deans lap and Dean was looking down to him. Castiel was counting Deans freckles, he had never manged to count them all, but damn did he love to try. Meanwhile Dean was trying to figure out how eyes could be that blue and how he could drown in them.  
  
The moment was ruined by the rumbling of Deans stomach that send Castiel back into a fit of giggles. Dean smiled as well and said: “Shall I get our pizza’s out the freezer and into the oven? Then you can find us something to watch.”  
  
Castiel got up and said: “I saw a documentary about bees, would you like to watch that with me?”  
  
Dean smiled and said: “Of course, Cas. I’d love to.”  
  
And that was the truth. Dean couldn’t care less about bees, but Cas did, he got that adorable intense look in his eyes as he would focus on the facts and images that played. When something particularly interesting or new came by he’d look at Dean with a sparkle of excitement in his eyes, which was just too precious. All that made watching a boring bee documentary completely worth it.  
  
~  
  
Mary and Rey were doing a live stream on their quite popular, joined Instagram account named _@Deanmustbeprotected_ , here they posted drawings from Mary and edits from Rey about Dean, but today they were not talking about that, but about their recent discovery. They had a pretty big following for a fan account and a few hundred people were watching the stream. Rey began: “So, I know we don’t really talk about like theories or that stuff, because we respect privacy in this house, but-”  
  
Mary interrupted: “But this is too big not to share, because we think our teacher is-”  
  
Together they finished the sentence: “Deans husband.”  
  
“Now I know this looks like everybody who claims they know this Cas,” Mary said, “but we have some serious evidence.”  
  
“Their voices are exactly the same for example.” Rey said, “And I mean creepily the same.”  
  
“Yeah, yesterday in class he said “go be a productive member of society” which is exactly what Cas said and it was the same.” Mary pipped in.  
  
“Like the same, the same.” Rey said.  
  
“So, we did some digging and according to our school mail, his name-” Rey started, but was cut off by Mary who said: “No, you got to explain that first. So, if you mail a teacher via school-mail you can type in the last name and their mail will pop up, but also their first name, so we looked it up-”  
  
“And his first name is Castiel!” Rey squealed.  
  
Mary nodded enthusiastically: “Which fits perfectly into the theory that Cas is a nickname, therefore our teacher must be Deans husband.”  
  
Rey said: “He’s also one of the best teachers ever and mega sweet, so that’s also proof if you want to believe what Dean says about the guy.”  
  
“Uhhu, he’s the best, so no shit talking him if it ends up being wrong.” Mary warned.  
  
“Or right.” Rey added.  
  
Mary nodded: “Or right, yeah.”  
  
People in their comments went wild, but there were also skeptics, which was pretty fair since there were two teenage girls claiming that they knew the mysterious husband of their idol. Mary didn’t care, but Rey didn’t really let that kind of things go easily. She said: “We’ll investigate some more and come back to you all, but this time with solid evidence.”  
  
Then they ended the stream. Soon after the clip had been uploaded by a popular theory fan YouTube account and the video spread through the fanbase, ending up in Deans sphere.  
  
Dean was going through videos to monitor what people were saying about his husband when a video popped up of two girls claiming their teacher was his husband. That set off alarm bells in his head, a teacher was in the realm of possibilities.  
  
He quickly made his way to the office where Cas was bended over a stack off papers. He looked calm and in his element and Dean almost felt bad about disturbing him, but this was important. So he knocked on the door frame to get Castiels attention and said: “Two girls uploaded a video claiming their teacher was my husband. Do you want to check if they’re your students?”  
  
Castiels face turned tense as he nodded, so Dean showed his the screen. Once he had identified Mary and Rey he let his head thunk on the desk is despair. Dean winced and said: “I take it they’re yours?”  
  
Muffled the reply came: “Sadly. Remember those two obsessed Juniors I told you about yesterday?”  
  
“Rey and Mary?” Dean asked, “You adore those girls, right?”  
  
“Yeah, I do. They’re hard workers, who are fun to work with and good people to have in the classroom, so I want to be mad, but I can’t.” Cas said.  
\  
Dean rubbed his back and said: “They were nice about you in the video. Here watch.”  
  
He played the part where they talked about how sweet their teacher was, then paused it and said: “This might be a good thing. You can talk to them, maybe tell them the truth and ask them to leave it alone. I feel like they would understand, they seem like nice girls.”  
  
“You’re probably right.” Castiel sighed, “I see what I can do.”  
  
~  
  
End Wednesday was terrible, because by that time most of the school had heard about the video, but Castiel managed to avoid talking about it luckily. That Thursday he was in a terrible mood and most people seemed to have picked up on it and left him alone.  
  
When his Junior AP filed in that last hour, he was done. He said: “I am not really in the mood for fun today, so everyone be quiet and work on your sheets. I do not want to see phones or food and I don’t want to hear you talking. I’ll be grading papers over here, so if you have any questions you can come here and ask.”  
  
The class shared looks, Mr. Novak must be in a really bad mood. He always allowed music, because he found that music could be soothing while you worked. Food was necessary for energy and concentration. While talking and working together led to discussions that helped with studying. He found them essential, so canceling all of that was bad news.  
  
Rey and Mary looked guiltily at each other and quietly got to work. They had been looking forward to this lesson to investigate more about their hunch, but making their favourite teacher mad like this, they hadn’t planned for or wanted that.  
  
No one dared to ask a question that lesson and when the bell was about to ring Mr. Novak stood up and said: “You can pack up now, make sure to finish those worksheets before our lesson on Monday. Rey and Mary, can you two stick around for a bit.”  
  
It was phrased like a question, but it was said like a statement. The two girls swallowed and sat back down in their seats with heavy hearts. When everyone else had left the room they came forward and waited for Mr. Novak to start the conversation.  
  
Castiel leaned back into his chair and rubbed his face. He said: “You know girls, I’m angry with you, but I’m mostly just very disappointed in you. I expect this from others, trolls or stalkers on the Internet, people who like conspiracies, but not you two.”  
  
The words felt like punches to the gut and they couldn’t find it within themselves to even try and defend themselves. Castiel went on: “But, I am soft and I believe in giving second chances, so I want to know what you two have to say for yourself.”  
  
He looked at them expectantly as they tried to find their words. Mary was first: “I’m so sorry, Mr. Novak. I really didn’t mean it like that.”  
  
“Yeah,” Rey agreed, “we didn’t think this would happen at all.”  
  
“Can I ask what you did think would happen?” Castiel asked.  
  
“Uhh...” the two girls blanked.  
  
Castiel nodded and said: “I thought so, I know excitement can sometimes overpower rational thinking, but at least try to get a few braincells to work before you make important decisions.”  
  
Rey snorted as Mary blushed. Castiel then let his frown and stern look fall and took on a more gentle look. He told the two: “Like I said, I believe in second chances and I understand why you two did what you did, even though it turned my world a bit around and soured two of my days so far. So, I want to ask you two, why you want to know so bad? How will it impact your life?”  
  
Both seemed to think about it and Mary spoke up first: “It’s kind of being invested, I suppose, we know so much about Dean, his brother, his uncle who raised him, his friends, his history, his hobbies, everything basically, so not knowing something is weird, makes you curious. And I get that a person wants privacy, so I can’t blame him really, but Dean is really influential with a pretty young audience. He helped me with a lot of stuff, like cheered me up when I was down and made me happy when things were rough, you know. But not knowing his husband makes that connection less real and seeing him would fix that small disconnect you have when it is a pet name instead of a real name.”  
  
Then Rey spoke up, a bit hesitant: “Well, my answer is kind of the same, I guess, but it’s just that Dean always seems so happy when he talks about his husband and that always helps me believe that I have a shot at that as well, you know, that me being bi isn’t something that can stop me from being happy and having someone that loves me for me, so seeing his husband, knowing that he’s real and out there, that he really is as sweet as Dean let us to believe, well it would give me hope, I guess...” she trailed off and shrugged.  
  
Castiel nodded at their words as he thought them over. He was kind of convinced that he should just do a video with Dean and get it over with, not this theorizing bullcrap people were doing now, he knew Mr. Shurley, the principal liked him and because of his investment in the GSA it was kind of known that he was LGBTQ+, so he wouldn’t get fired over that.  
  
While he was quietly thinking the friends awkwardly looked at each other, when it became clear that Mr. Novak was too deep in thought to break the silence any time soon, Rey broke it first: “So, were we right, sir, are you Deans husband?”  
  
That earned her a slap from Mary and a tired look from Mr. Novak. She cringed a bit and apologized, but Castiel waved it away as he said: “Sorry for drifting away on you, I was thinking about your words and you’ve convinced me.”  
  
Mary and Rey shared a shocked look, was this really happening or were they reading the situation wrong? Castiel sighed: “I am Deans husband and I’m doing the video.”  
  
Both girls squealed and jumped up and down, Castiel just shook his head fondly at their antics. When they had come down from their excitement, Rey breathlessly said: “Are you really gonna do it?”  
  
“Yeah, I just want to walk up to my husband in the store to give him the milk without having to worry about the group of teens that have surrounded him.” Castiel said, “But the video is probably not going up until later, so please don’t shout this from the rooftops until it is out. Can I trust you with that?”  
  
He gave them a stern look and they practically fell over themselves to assure him that they wouldn’t fuck up this second chance he had given them. When that was done Mary shyly asked: “I know this is weird, but can we take a selfie, so that we can post it on our insta to prove we were right? It’s weird, sorry, but some people were getting really mad at us for lying, so if we can clear this up maybe they’ll leave us alone.”  
  
Castiel looked kind of awkward, but he wouldn’t let his students get bullied, so he sucked it up and agreed, he would have to get used to it. After that the girls wished him good luck and Cas decided that he wasn’t going to come in tomorrow.  
  
~  
  
On Sunday instead of a live-stream a video popped up on Deans channel called: ‘Husband reveal!! No click bait, it’s actually happening!!’  
  
It started off with no one on screen and a camera adjusting, you heard Dean first: “You wanna sit with me already or come in later?”  
  
“Already sit there, I don’t want to awkwardly shuffle into frame.” a deep voice replied, that most recognized from the stream.  
  
Then Deans intro rolled, it was a drawn impala that came down the road, it stopped in the middle of the screen and the drawn Dean gave a wink to the viewers, then he sped off again and the smoke was bridge back to the video.  
  
Dean and the mystery man were sitting next to each other and Dean excitedly started the video: “Hi Hunters, welcome back to the channel! Today we have a very special guest, and can I get a round of applause for him… my husband, Castiel or Cas! Jup, your eyes are not deceiving you, this beautiful man right here is my husband, because he finally agreed to do a video with me!”  
  
The man in question stopped with lovingly staring at his husband to blush at the introduction. When he didn’t say anything Dean said: “Want to say hi to everyone?”  
  
Cas blinked and said: “Uhm, hi human people audience watching…”  
  
Dean giggled, he had never giggled on his channel before, and when Cas heard the sound he smirked, but when he looked at Dean he plastered a confused look on his face and asked Dean what was wrong. Dean fondly shook his head and without any bite he said: “You are ruining my badboy-nothing-fazes-me image I created here, dude.”  
  
It cut and they were looking at the camera again. Dean started the off again: “So first Cas is just going to tell you about why he didn’t want to be on camera. The floor is yours.”  
  
Castiel said: “Well, at first it was because I was looking for a job and being an openly gay man in a relationship meant that I might not get hired.”  
  
“Because people are assholes.” Dean cut in.  
  
“Yes, Dean, because of that.” Castiel agreed, “But then I got a job here and we moved to LA and I know now that I’m not going to get fired over it, because I told my boss I had a husband and I help with the GSA at the school I work at, so I’m good on job security. But as a teacher, I realized that these kids I teach watch YouTube and therefor also Dean, so if I showed up here and did weird stuff like eating pie until I vomit or-”  
  
“Hey, that was actually one time.”  
  
“Hm, sure. Or participate in ‘never-have-I-ever’ none of them would ever listen to me again. So I decided that staying off the channel was for the best if I wanted my students to actually learn something.”  
  
While Cas was talking you could see Dean was listening intently, even making comments, but overall he was focused most on staring at his husband like he was the most beautiful thing ever.  
  
Castiel finished: “But it was actually two of my students that convinced me that this was a good idea to do, so here I am.”  
  
Dean snapped out of his trance and said with fake indignantly: “I thought your love for me was your only true motivation. Have you lied to me?”  
  
Castiel frowned and replied: “That is always my first motivation, but this was an extra, and currently more relevant, explanation.”  
  
Dean dropped the act to smirk at Cas and asked: “How is that also your motivation when you leave your dirty dishes for me to do?”  
  
“Well,” Cas started to explain seriously, “you have very nice arms that can only be truly appreciated when wet and lathered in soap.”  
  
Dean blushed and laughed, then Castiel started laughing as well, also with a blush. Between gasped Dean said: “Dude, are you serious.”  
  
Castiel looked mortified and said: “Are you going to keep that in?”  
  
Dean shrugged and said: “I don’t know, Sam wanted to edit this video because, and I quote, “An insider could never do justice to the sweet Destiel romance that I had to suffer through in real time”, so you have to ask him.”  
  
The screen went white and in black a message appeared: ‘ _I am not sorry for that, it took them four years to get together and I was present for all of them, so you can imagine how I suffered. Besides, I want to bet that they would have edited adorable moments like this one out, because they are idiots. ~Sam_ ’  
  
Then it was back to the video. Dean said: “So since this is a video about us I thought we could tell you about how we first met. So, you might know my roommate Rick that I talk about from time to time, yeah, well, he isn’t real, well he is, but he dropped out after a month, so none of the stories about him happened with him.”  
  
“You are being very confusing, Dean.” Castiel told him.  
  
Dean glared at him and said: “You can try later, see if you fair better.”  
  
“I assume I will, want to bet?” Castiel challenged.  
  
“Winner does the dishes next week.” Dean said.  
  
“Deal.”  
  
They shook hands and Dean went on: “Anyway, after that first month there was a mishap at another dorm and Castiel moved in with me. It was kind of awkward that first day, because he came late at night and I was in the dark room alone watching a horror movie when I heard the lock wiggle. Turns out this idiot had forgotten his keys and was picking the lock, but I didn’t know that at the time, so I was scared shitless. Then the door swung open and a dude was standing there with the hallway light from the back only making him a dark figure, a hallway light that chose that exact moment to flicker. So, I screamed and jumped him.”  
  
“I had a bruise on my chest for weeks, you know.” Cas complained.  
  
“Well then you should have knocked.” Dean shot back.  
  
“But there was no light coming from the door, I thought you were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you. I was being considerate.” Castiel defended himself.  
  
“It was creepy, but anyway we fought, I won.” a cough, “It was a draw.” and eyeroll that was ignored, “And we became good friends after that!”  
  
“Now, Cas is going to tell our first date. It was the last month at college and I was planning on moving back into Uncle Bobbys house and help him with the cars until YouTube picked up some more, this is all relevant background information, by the way.” Dean said.  
  
“Yes, so I had gotten a job teaching in LA and I realized that I didn’t want to say goodbye to Dean at all, so I talked to Sam who said that I had to get my head out of my ass and ask Dean out because we had loved each other for the entirety of college and apparently he was suffering. I went up to Dean and gave a very embarrassing speech and we-”  
  
“Wait, you’re not going to retell the speech?” Dean asked.  
  
“No, like I stated before, it was very embarrassing, Dean.” Cas said.  
  
“Pleeeeease.” Dean gave him The Eyes and Castiel broke like he always did.  
  
“This is what I said, keep in mind that I was very nervous, “Hello, Dean, I have found a house in LA and this is were YouTubers live so it will help in your career, so I hoped you would buy the house, with me that is, I don’t want you just to buy the house alone because that would be dumb. The house is actually more of an apartment and it only has one bedroom, I tell you this, because it is relevant and I only looked for houses with one bedroom, because I’d hoped you would share it with me, because I really love you and I want you to be my boyfriend, please.” See, super embarrassing and dumb.” Castiel pouted.  
  
“Nooo, angel. It was the sweetest, you were the cutest little dork ever, it was very nice and I liked it.” Dean reassured him.  
  
“Really?” Castiel asked, Dean nodded enthusiastically.  
  
“So, after that, I took him stargazing in the Impala, because he likes to drive and I like the stars. I brought pie and burgers and beer and it was very lovely.”  
  
“It was a very good date, did anyone help you with it?” Dean asked.  
  
“Yes, Sam was very eager to help, he even gave me your ring size, so he was dreaming a little bigger than me, but he was helpful.” Castiel said.  
  
“Did he really do that.” Dean wheezed.  
  
Castiel chuckled: “Yes, yes he did.”  
  
A new note appeared: ‘ _Like you didn’t find that information very useful a year and a half later, Mr. Denial (and yes, I was suffering, a lot) :( ~Sam_ ’  
  
“I’m probably gonna end the video here, wedding talk comes later, maybe even with footage.” Dean said with a look to Cas.  
  
Cas raised an eyebrow and said: “I thought you had a “badboy image” to maintain, can’t really do that when you post hours of footage of you crying.”  
  
“I didn’t cry, you cried.” Dean said, “Maybe you thought I cried, because you couldn’t see through your own tears.”  
  
“No, you were the one who cried, it started the moment I walked down the isle with Bobby, admit it.” Castiel said.  
  
“No, I didn’t, I swear I didn’t cry.” Dean said.  
  
“Okay, that’s it, I’m grabbing my laptop and I’m proving this.” Castiel started to get up.  
  
It cut and they were looking at the laptop. You could hear the wedding march swell and Dean moped: “Yeah, ‘kay, so you were right, whatever. It’s not my fault you looked way too pretty to be human.”  
  
“Ahw, sweetheart.” Cas gave Dean a peck on the cheek.  
  
Then it cut to the end card and Dean was sitting alone. He said: “So that’s this video, Cas is not here, because he is setting stuff up so we can watch out wedding videos again, because we felt like it after this. If you liked the video, please leave a like and comment, to subscribe click over there, to watch more click right there and maybe you will see Cas in a beautiful wedding gown, but for now: Bye hunters, see you on the road! Oh yeah, and comment I was better than Cas at my actual job.”  
  
Then the video was over.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Omg they’re sooooooo cute!!!!!!!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Get yourself a lover who looks at  
you like they look at each other  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Is anybody going to talk about  
how hot Cass is? Like wowwww  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Did you see that little smirk that  
he hid when Dean looked? That  
is love people. Confirmed Deans  
Hubby is a little shit in love  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
so… he’s real…. great another  
hot guy of the market…  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
hahahaha I died at 3:35 when Cas  
talked about Deans arms 100%  
agree  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Castiel was better, like to agree  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Sam little comments had me in  
stitches  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Dean cried on their wedding day!  
My heart <3<3<3  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Destiel!!! They named themselves  
iconic  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
All…. The… Stares…  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Wait did he say wedding gown,  
we stan one QUEEN!  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
~  
  
Soon after the video went up a picture appeared on _@Deanmustbeprotected_ with the two girls known from the insta stories and stream smiling and doing peace signs with a confused Castiel in the background. The caption read: ‘Did we lie though?’  
  
The top comment was from certified Dean: ‘You be nice to him on Monday, girls’  
  
With a lot of freaking out underneath it.  
  
~  
  
That Monday the Junior AP class practically ran into the classroom to question their teacher thoroughly, but Castiel refused to answer any of their questions and just started the lesson: “So, the Civil War brought many changes to America, which is what your homework was about. I will collect it now, so please put it on the table and while I do that can so someone tell me what those changes were? Yes, Jule.”  
  
“Are you really not going to talk about Deans video from yesterday?” Jule said instead of answering the question.  
  
Castiels shoulders sagged and he said: “This was exactly what I feared when I agreed to do that, guys I am your teacher, I am getting paid to teach you and make you into a functioning adult and I am _not_ here to talk about my personal life.”  
  
“Tell that to Mr. Delaney.” a boy yelled, which earned him some laughs.  
  
Castiel smiled and said: “I know, Mr. Delaney loves his fishing stories, but I am not Mr. Delaney. I am trying to tell you about the Civil War and how it impacted America, something that will be on your test, which is far more important in this setting than me and my husband.”  
  
“Please, sir, just a few questions.” Shelly asked.  
  
“Will you stop after and concentrate, because this is a two way route.” Castiel said.  
  
When he got a chorus of yes he sighed and sat down on his desk. “I’m answering five questions so, hands up if you have one.”  
  
A dozen hands shot up and he picked the one closest to him. It was Nate, who asked: “How is it to be married to a celebrity?”  
  
Castiel chuckled and said: “I never thought of Dean as a celebrity really, when I got to know him he was eighteen, still couldn’t grow facial hair and a gigantic dork, who filmed himself doing a bunch of weird sh- stuff with his laptop web cam. So, I would say like any other marriage.”  
  
He pointed at a girl in the back who asked: “Dean said you got married in a gown, is that true and do you have pictures.”  
  
Castiel knew this was coming and he wasn’t ashamed or anything, so he calmly answered: “Yes, I did, I think that how different genders present themselves is a social construct and I thought a wedding gown would be neat.”  
  
He looked up his favourite wedding photo, it was Dean holding him in his arms bridal-carry style and they were both grinning like idiots at each other, he had it printed and framed and it hung above their bed. He projected the photo and a lot of the girls awh-ed, but before anyone could get out their phone he warned: “No pictures.”  
  
He then pointed at Mary who asked: “How would you describe Dean?”  
  
Castiel thought about it and then said: “Kind, handsome, charming, loving, maybe a bit self sacrificing. He really is just a lovely person, who is good at cheering people up.”  
  
Some people ahw-ed and Castiel blushed, so he quickly moved on to the next person. It was Kevin who asked: “So, how is your relationship with Sam? You must know him, right?”  
  
“I do know Sam, yes.” Castiel answered, “He is a great person and we are close friends and he is also a great team mate in prank wars.”  
  
People laughed at that and before he could point out someone else for the last question someone, he didn’t see who, called out just loud enough to be heard: “We’re probably not allowed to ask who tops, lol.”  
  
Castiel pulled a tired face and said: “And that was the last question, which I will not be answering. Now back to Jule who was going to tell us about the changes in America after the Civil War.”  
  
Some groaned and others chastised the person who ruined their last question, but they did follow up on their promise to pay attention and actually do something that lesson.  
  
Castiel untied the knot of tension that had formed in his chest that hadn’t been as bad as he had imagined. He only had to repeat that every lesson that was to come and after that it was mostly back to normal, only he could kiss his husband whenever he pleased now without worrying, which was a definite plus.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. Kudos are very much appreciated as well as Comments.
> 
> I already have a Husband Tag fic and I'm working on a Husband Does My Make-up fic within this universe, but I want to write a Q&A video as well and I thought it would be fun to use some questions you guys want to see, so if you have questions for ou couple, please leave them here! I also thought it would be fun to use as a shout out for people, who comment, because it really is very, very much appreciated, so uless you state you don't want your username to be used, I will use them in the fic for your question as a thank you <3<3<3


End file.
